Dua Dunia, Satu Jiwa
by konohafled
Summary: Lyra Silvertongue dan Will Parry, dua remaja biasa dari dua dunia yang biasa, terjebak dalam perang luar biasa. Fanfic ini menjawab tantangan Infantrum: Black and White
1. Intro

**

**DUA DUNIA, SATU JIWA  
**

**By: konohafled**

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum "Black and White"

Set: Black/Angst

Fandom: His Dark Materials (**Disclaimer: Phillip Pullman**)

Pairing: Lyra-Will

Akan dibuat 5 bab, dan bab **Intro** ini mengambil tema _**Curiosity**_

Semoga intro ini bisa dipahami penikmat fanfic yang tidak akrab dengan fandom **His Dark Materials**. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

** - Intro - **

**Bertemu di Citagazze**

_**Will** _

_Dia gadis liar, sama seperti binatang peliharaannya. Aku juga lelaki liar. Setidaknya itulah diriku sekarang. Dia percaya diri, bahkan terlalu percaya diri. Dia kira orang-orang akan berbuat seperti yang dia duga. Itu aneh. Bahkan buatku yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Dia juga bukan dari dunia ini. Dia tidak kenal dunia ini, sama seperti aku. Tapi kenapa dia bisa begitu percaya diri?_

_Apa aku harus percaya juga padanya?_

_Tapi aku tak punya banyak pilihan sekarang. Aku buronan. Dia bilang, dia juga buronan. Aku pikir, mungkin ada baiknya kita bersama._

.

.

**_Lyra_**

_Tadinya aku takut padanya. Dia tidak punya daemon. Betapa mengerikan._

_"Ya, mengerikan sekali." Pantalaimon, seperti biasa, bisa membaca pikiranku._

_Tanpa daemon, manusia tidak bisa hidup. Tanpa daemon, manusia akan menjadi hantu tanpa jiwa._

_Tapi dia lain. Dia ternyata hidup. Dia bukan hantu. Dia manusia._

_Dan dia seorang pembunuh._

_Itu kata alethiometer. Alat yang tidak bisa berbohong. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan berani melintas antar dunia. Tanpa alethiometer yang selalu siap memberitahuku kebenaran, aku hanyalah gadis belasan tahun yang kabur dari ibuku yang jahat dan aku hanya bisa bermimpi bisa melawannya._

_Tapi kini aku terdampar di dunia ini, sendiri, tanpa para pelindungku yang gagah berani. Hanya aku dan Pantalaimon bersama seorang pembunuh yang tidak punya daemon._

_"Kau tahu, Pan? Dia sempurna bagi perjalanan kita."_

_Pantalaimon, daemonku yang kini sedang berwujud cerpelai, menatapku lebar-lebar, lalu mengangguk._

------

Dua remaja terlelap di dalam bangunan kosong itu. Yang satu mendekap cerpelai putih, yang satu lagi mendekap kedua lututnya. Yang satu bermimpi membalas kekejaman ibu dan ayahnya, yang satu lagi bermimpi bertemu dengan ayah yang tak sempat dikenalnya. Yang satu mengharap memecahkan rahasia tentang Debu dan mengakhiri perang besar antar dunia yang dikenalnya, yang satu lagi mengharap ibunya bisa tersenyum lagi seperti dulu, ketika dia masih kecil.

Sebuah bintang terang di langit seperti mengintip lewat celah yang dibuat genting bocor bangunan tua itu. Kedua remaja itu masih lelap. Seandainya mereka terbangun, akankah mereka melihatnya? Akankah mereka mengucap harap saat menatapnya? Dan apakah bintang itu juga ada di dunia yang mereka kenal, dunia tempat mereka berasal?

Will berasal dari dunia yang memisah tegas antara yang gaib dan yang kasatmata. Dia tahu rak kitab suci berada jauh dari rak buku ilmu pasti. Dan dia tahu dukun dan penyihir tidak ada pada keduanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apakah ayahnya berada di keduanya, atau di keempatnya, atau tidak di manapun.

Lyra berasal dari dunia di mana yang gaib bisa sejelas yang kasatmata. Dia tahu daemon dan manusianya sangat dekat, seperti nafas dan urat tenggorokan. Dia tahu ayahnya adalah sosok yang dekat, tapi sengaja menjauhkan diri darinya. Dia tahu semua orang menyayanginya, kecuali ayah dan ibunya, serta orang-orang yang patuh pada keduanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu pembunuh yang bersamanya termasuk di golongan mana.

Nafas mereka mengalun teratur seperti lagu sederhana yang diciptakan pelamun yang kesepian, sesekali ditingkahi dengkuran ringan Pantalaimon. Punggung mereka berhadapan, cukup jauh untuk saling bersentuhan, cukup dekat untuk tidak saling memantulkan angin malam yang berlarian bebas.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak lari dari dunianya, Will tidak diganggu mimpi tentang orang-orang yang mengobrak-abrik rumah dan mengoyak kedamaian ibunya.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak meninggalkan Bolvangar, Lyra tidak dihinggapi mimpi tentang pemutusan daemon dan kematian Roger.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidur di bawah satu atap. Di Citagazze, portal dari semua dunia, dua bocah hilang bertemu. Dua jiwa yang menggapai pegangan memaksakan diri untuk saling memercayai. Dua punggung bertemu dalam diam, namun anehnya semua mimpi buruk hilang dengan sendirinya.

--- akhir dari INTRO ---

* * *

**_Bukan sekedar glosarium_**

_Alethiometer_:

berasal dari kata "alethia" (kebenaran), alat ini memang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk kebenaran. Seperti kompas, alethiometer memiliki jarum penunjuk dan simbol-simbol. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membacanya. Lyra memiliki bakat alam karena bisa membaca alat ini tanpa diajari siapapun.

_Dunia Will_

adalah dunia yang kita tempati.

_Dunia Lyra_

adalah dunia paralel dengan dunia kita. Kota dan negara-negara yang ada di sana sama namun berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia kita. Perbedaannya lagi adalah bahwa setiap manusia di dunia Lyra memiliki daemon.

_Citagazze_

adalah semacam portal dari segala dunia.

Di Citagazze ini, Will membuat jendela untuk masuk ke dunianya untuk mengambil alethiometer yang dicuri Sir Charles. Lewat jendela itu pula, Will kabur untuk kembali ke Citagazze.

Tentang _Daemon_

Pada usia anak-anak, wujud daemon bisa berubah-ubah. Setelah manusia menginjak dewasa, daemonnya berwujud tetap. Jenis kelamin daemon bisa berbeda dari manusianya.

Daemon selalu berwujud binatang. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Lyra, Will mengira Pantalaimon (daemon Lyra) adalah binatang piaraan.

Manusia dan daemonnya tidak bisa terpisah jauh. Jika terpisah dalam jarak tertentu, manusia dan daemonnya akan merasa sangat kesakitan secara psikis. Jika daemon dilukai secara fisik, maka manusianya akan merasa sakit secara fisik. Kejahatan besar yang dilakukan Mrs. Coulter, yaitu ibu Lyra, adalah memutus anak-anak dari daemonnya.

Apakah daemon itu? Baca saja fic saya, Anda akan tahu sendiri ^^

_Debu_

Maaf, Anda harus menafsir sendiri arti Debu ^^

Yang jelas, anak-anak tidak memiliki Debu. Setelah dewasa dan wujud daemonnya tetap, manusia baru dikelilingi Debu. Dan istilah Debu ini muncul di dunia Lyra. Di dunia Will (dunia kita) namanya adalah Bayangan. Di kedua dunia itu, Debu/Bayangan masih menjadi topik penelitian menarik –sekaligus terlarang- bagi ilmuwan.

Di bawah ini ada tombol ajaib yang membantu anda meneriakkan kritik, komentar atau bahkan cacian bagi fic ini. Manfaatkan ya, saya tunggu dengan setia ^^

muach!

konohafled


	2. Verse 1

Pada bab ini kita masuk ke bait pertama, yaitu bagian Lyra. Tema yang disampaikan adalah "Broken Promises"

Huruf _italic_ adalah POV Lyra

* * *

**- Verse 1 -**

**Janji Lyra**

"Pan?"

Lyra sedang menimang-nimang alethiometer-nya. Pantalaimon yang saat itu berbentuk tikus putih mungil, berlari-lari mengitari meja di hadapan Lyra.

"Ya, Lyra?" jawab Pantalaimon sambil terus berlari.

"Kira-kira di mana Lee, Iorek, dan Serafina Pekkala? Apa mereka bakal menemukan kita?"

Ketiga orang yang disebutkan itu adalah para pejuang yang membantu Lyra. Lee Scoresby, seorang aeronaut, menerbangkan Lyra dan Roger dari penjara bocah di Bolvangar. Iorek Byrnison adalah prajurit beruang yang membantu dia mengungkapkan eksperimen keji yang dilakukan Mrs. Coultier, ibunya sendiri. Iorek, yang kini telah menjadi raja beruang, menghadiahkan nama belakang yang kini disandangnya dengan penuh bangga, Silvertongue. Sedangkan Serafina Pekkala, ratu penyihir cantik dari klan Danau Enara, dengan gigih melindunginya dari serangan para penyihir dari klan-klan lain. Kekuatan penyihir memang sulit ditebak oleh manusia, dan ratu cantik itu sanggup melawan mereka dengan sangat baik.

Pantalaimon berhenti tepat di depan tangan Lyra, terengah-engah. Lalu dia berbaring, memperlihatkan perutnya yang berbulu putih. Seketika dia berubah menjadi kucing.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Pan!" jerit Lyra. "Jangan kucing! Kau lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan anak-anak di sini pada kucing."

"Oh, aku lupa," kata Pantalaimon sambil nyengir. Dalam sekejap dia berubah menjadi cerpelai, bentuk yang paling disukainya.

"Pan, aku bisa bertanya apa saja pada alethiometer kan?" tanya Lyra.

Pantalaimon melompat dan duduk di atas alethiometer yang dipegang Lyra.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Tidak bisa?" ulang Lyra kecewa.

"Kau ingat, Lyra," kata Pantalaimon, kini berwujud sebagai burung kecil berputar-putar di atas kepala Lyra dan memainkan rambutnya, "kau pernah bertanya tentang mimpimu?"

"Mimpi tentang kepala yang dipegang Ayah?"

"Ya. Alethiometer bilang kalau itu artinya—"

"Mimpi tentang kepala," kata keduanya bersamaan.

Lyra mendesah kecewa.

"Padahal aku punya pertanyaan penting."

"Tentang yang harus kita lakukan?" tebak Pantalaimon.

Lyra tidak perlu menunjukkan persetujuan. Daemonnya tahu betul apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apakah kita harus terus mencari tahu tentang Debu, atau—"

"Membantu Will," sahut keduanya, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Keduanya terdiam. Alethiometer kini diletakkan di meja. Lyra terlihat ragu-ragu. Pantalaimon turun dari kepalanya, hinggap di meja. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap mata Lyra.

Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Keduanya sudah tahu.

Jika tubuh dan jiwa sudah tahu jawabannya, perlukah alethiometer menjawabnya juga? Saat kesadaran dan kebawahsadaran sudah memilih, perlukah alethiometer untuk membimbingnya? Ketika akal dan naluri sudah sepakat, perlukah alethiometer memberi suara?

Lyra menatap lekat-lekat alethiometer di depannya, berkonsentrasi. Tidak lama lagi, jarumnya akan bergerak menunjuk simbol-simbol di sana. Dan Lyra akan membaca artinya.

Dia membutuhkan bimbingan alat itu. Semenjak dia gagal memenuhi janjinya pada Roger Parslow, dia tidak berani bertindak tanpa petunjuknya. Lyra yang sekarang bukan lagi gadis liar yang berlari semaunya sendiri tanpa mau tahu akibatnya.

Dunia yang seperti itu sudah terenggut darinya.

.

--------

_Aku benar. Will adalah teman yang tepat di saat seperti ini. Dunia ini jauh lebih buruk dari dunia yang pernah kutinggalkan. Citagazze, dunia tanpa orang dewasa. Dunia yang diisi anak-anak liar yang penuh curiga._

_Bahkan pada kucing pun mereka curiga. Buat apa mereka memukuli kucing sampai mati? Pantas saja mereka tidak punya daemon. Ah, tidak. Daemon mereka ada di dalam tubuh, tidak terlihat oleh orang luar. Tapi aku tidak akan heran kalau daemon mereka ternyata adalah burung bangkai. _

_Aku tidak bisa menebak apa daemon Will. Apapun itu, pasti daemon yang pintar, karena Will ternyata pintar. Hanya dengan melihat aku dan Pan, dia sudah tahu. Padahal di dunianya tidak ada daemon._

_Aku ingat, aku pernah cerita tentang ayahku. Will tanya apa daemon ayahku. Aku jawab, macan tutul salju. Will bilang, tidak ada daemon yang lebih pas buat ayahku selain itu. _

_Aku baru sadar itu. Dia benar sekali. Dia teman yang tepat untukku, sekarang dan nanti. _

_Dan aku akan membantunya dengan segala cara._

-------

.

"Will, maafkan aku!"

Lyra lari ke arah Will yang sedang duduk membaca surat ayahnya. Gadis itu terduduk di lantai kotor di gedung tua tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mata dan pipinya basah, dadanya naik turun tak kuasa menolak kendali isakan tangis. Pantalaimon, daemonnya yang kini berwujud kucing liar, mondar-mandir gelisah di sampingnya.

Will menatap keduanya, bingung. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis kuat seperti Lyra menangis.

"Kenapa, Lyra?"

"Alethiometer… hilang… dicuri," jawab Lyra di sela sengguk tangis.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sahut Will, berharap jawabannya menenangkan gadis itu.

"Maafkan… hiks… aku… Will… aku … hiks… ceroboh."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lyra," kata Will dengan tenang.

"Tapi Will… aku sudah janji… aku akan … menemukan … ayahmu," tangis Lyra semakin menjadi.

"Ya, nanti kita cari ayahku. Ssst, diam ya? Jangan nangis lagi," ujar Will, kikuk. Jika yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah ibunya, dia tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tapi… tanpa alethiometer… " Lyra tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Sebagai gantinya, Pantalaimon mengeong-ngeong keras.

Will tahu, Lyra akan sulit bergerak tanpa alethiometer. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli pada alat itu. Dia bisa menyelidiki sendiri. Tapi harus diakuinya, mereka bisa bergerak lebih cepat dengan bantuan alethiometer.

Itu tidak penting sekarang. Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah membuat Lyra tenang supaya mereka bisa berpikir jernih. Dia sendiri tidak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Sssh… Lyra, ceritakan kejadiannya."

Empat pasang mata menatap lurus ke mata Will. Sesaat Will ragu. Apakah kata-katanya tadi justru membuat gadis itu terpancing untuk menangis lagi?

Ternyata tidak. Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, cerita mengalir lancar dari mulut Lyra. Dimulai dari kedatangannya ke laboratorium Dr. Mary Malone, kejar-kejaran dengan polisi, sampai dia bertemu dengan pria yang naik Rolls Royce. Pria yang ternyata mencuri alethiometernya.

Tidak terdengar lagi tangisan Lyra. Sebaliknya, dia bahkan dengan yakin berkata akan merebut alethiometer itu kembali. Dengan berbekal kartu nama milik si pencuri itu, dia yakin akan bisa dengan mengambil alat itu dengan mudah. Benar-benar berlebihan rasa percaya dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Will jengkel sekaligus geli. Tapi setidaknya satu hal sudah jelas. Mereka sudah bisa berpikir jernih untuk menyusun satu rencana.

_Aku akan mengambilnya kembali, Will. Kau dan aku. Kita pasti bisa._

_Dan aku akan membantumu, selalu. Karena hanya kau temanku. Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya._

_.  
_

--- end of Verse 1 ---

* * *

**_Bukan sekedar glosarium_**

_Alethiometer_:

berasal dari kata "alethia" (kebenaran), alat ini memang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk kebenaran. Seperti kompas, alethiometer memiliki jarum penunjuk dan simbol-simbol. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membacanya. Lyra memiliki bakat alam karena bisa membaca alat ini tanpa diajari siapapun.

_Dunia Will_

adalah dunia yang kita tempati.

_Dunia Lyra_

adalah dunia paralel dengan dunia kita. Kota dan negara-negara yang ada di sana sama namun berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia kita. Perbedaannya lagi adalah bahwa setiap manusia di dunia Lyra memiliki daemon.

_Citagazze_

adalah semacam portal dari segala dunia.

Di Citagazze ini, Will membuat jendela untuk masuk ke dunianya untuk mengambil alethiometer yang dicuri Sir Charles. Lewat jendela itu pula, Will kabur untuk kembali ke Citagazze.

Tentang _Daemon_

Pada usia anak-anak, wujud daemon bisa berubah-ubah. Setelah manusia menginjak dewasa, daemonnya berwujud tetap. Jenis kelamin daemon bisa berbeda dari manusianya.

Daemon selalu berwujud binatang. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Lyra, Will mengira Pantalaimon (daemon Lyra) adalah binatang piaraan.

Manusia dan daemonnya tidak bisa terpisah jauh. Jika terpisah dalam jarak tertentu, manusia dan daemonnya akan merasa sangat kesakitan secara psikis. Jika daemon dilukai secara fisik, maka manusianya akan merasa sakit secara fisik. Kejahatan besar yang dilakukan Mrs. Coulter, yaitu ibu Lyra, adalah memutus anak-anak dari daemonnya.

Apakah daemon itu? Baca saja fic saya, Anda akan tahu sendiri ^^

_Debu_

Maaf, Anda harus menafsir sendiri arti Debu ^^

Yang jelas, anak-anak tidak memiliki Debu. Setelah dewasa dan wujud daemonnya tetap, manusia baru dikelilingi Debu. Dan istilah Debu ini muncul di dunia Lyra. Di dunia Will (dunia kita) namanya adalah Bayangan. Di kedua dunia itu, Debu/Bayangan masih menjadi topik penelitian menarik –sekaligus terlarang- bagi ilmuwan.

--- --- ----

Huhuhu… gaje kah?

Setuju atau nggak, di bawah ini ada tombol ajaib untuk meneriakkan kritik, komentar atau bahkan cacian bagi fic ini. Manfaatkan ya, saya tunggu dengan setia ^^


	3. Chorus

**DUA DUNIA, SATU JIWA**

**By: konohafled**

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum "Black and White"

Set: Black/Angst

Fandom: His Dark Materials (**Disclaimer: Phillip Pullman**)

Pairing: Lyra-Will

.

Kita masuk ke bagian Chorus yaitu tentang Mrs. Coulter. Tema yang cocok untuk side chara ini tentu saja "Daemon from Heaven"

Huruf _italic_ adalah POV Will atau Lyra

* * *

**-Chorus-**

**Wanita Cantik dan Monyet Emas**

**.  
**

_**Will**_

_Suara itu seperti membiusku. Pelan tapi terdengar jelas. Lembut tapi tegas. Dan manis. Entah kata apa lagi yang pas untuk menyebutnya. Yang jelas, aku seperti terbawa ke sana. Aku seperti berada dalam pelukannya. Aku seperti harus percaya padanya._

_Tapi Lyra sudah melarang. Dia sendiri yang bilang, ibunya adalah wanita licik, paling licik di dunia. Entah dunia siapa yang dia maksud. Duniaku atau dunianya, atau dunia Citagazze. Atau dunia mana lagi yang belum pernah kudatangi._

_Yang jelas lagi, aku penasaran. Seperti apakah rupanya? Apakah seperti Lyra? Atau jauh lebih cantik, seperti bidadari dalam buku-buku dongeng? Mungkin memang secantik itu, karena tampang Sir Charles nampak begitu… aneh. Aku cuma bisa melihatnya sekilas. Tapi dari yang sekilas itu kelihatan bahwa lelaki itu seperti ingin… menerkamnya._

_Tampaknya ini saat yang tepat untuk mencari alethiometer. Ya, mumpung dia sedang bersemangat menjelaskan tentang Citagazze, Specter, medan magnet bumi, dan … ayahku? Hey, tunggu! Apa yang dia tahu tentang ayahku?_

_Bayangan kecil, pendek yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di dekat asal suara wanita itu kini diam. Aku jadi bisa melihat bentuknya dengan lebih jelas. Dari siluetnya, dia seperti monyet. Ekornya dikibaskan sekali, lalu diam. Dan nampaknya semua ikut diam ketika Sir Charles berkata, "Saya penasaran dengan alat ini. Jelaskan cara kerjanya."_

_Dia pasti bicara tentang alethiometer. Aku beranikan diri mengintipnya. Benar! Itu alethiometer yang kucari. _

_Aku menoleh ke jendela ke dunia Citagazze. Lyra sedang berjongkok di sana, ikut menguping seperti aku. "Alihkan perhatian dia," bisikku. Lyra berkedip. _

_Mereka kembali bicara. Aku sekilas melihat tampang Sir Charles semakin menjijikkan. Suaranya pun berubah menjadi semakin rendah, lambat, dan seperti… apakah itu yang namanya merayu?_

_Tak lama kemudian, sebuah batu melayang ke ruangan ini. Lyra sudah melakukan tugasnya. Dua orang itu terpekik kaget. Beberapa batu lagi melayang, disusul sumpah serapah Sir Charles. Aku pun ikut melayang, menyambar alethiometer dan kabur. Sempat kulihat monyet berbulu keemasan, pemilik bayangan yang mondar-mandir tadi. Sempat juga kulihat muka Sir Charles yang merah padam. Jauh berbeda dengan tampangnya saat bicara dengan wanita tadi. Sempat juga mataku mengejeknya._

_Bodoh sekali, percaya pada wanita yang daemonnya monyet!_

_Dalam sekejap aku telah kembali ke Citagazze, kembali ke Lyra._

_._

_oOo  
_

_.  
_

Tubuh lelaki gemuk itu kini terkulai. Bola matanya seperti terpelintir ke atas. Buih putih bercampur darah belum lagi kering di ujung bibirnya. Tak jauh darinya, bangkai ular terbaring tenang. Tubuhnya tinggal separuh. Bukan, bukan terpotong. Lebih tepatnya, hilang. Bangkai itu hampir separuh transparan sekarang. Entah berapa lama lagi, bangkai itu akan lenyap ditelan udara. Sama seperti bangkai daemon lain jika manusianya mati.

Padahal baru beberapa menit sebelumnya, ular itu menggeliat karena nyaris tak kuat menahan nikmat. Sentuhan sensual dari monyet berbulu emas, yang kini menatap sinis pada bangkainya, membuatnya menjeritkan desisan aneh yang hanya bisa ditangkap artinya sebagai: birahi.

Monyet emas itu melompat ke pangkuan Mrs. Coulter. Wanita cantik itu membelai daemonnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau benar-benar pintar, sayang," bisiknya pada makhluk mungil itu.

"Tapi masih ada satu pekerjaan lagi buat kita," sahut monyet berbulu emas itu.

"Aku tahu."

Sekejap kemudian, wanita cantik rupawan itu membalikkan badan. Dia berjalan ke suatu sudut tersembunyi di tempat itu. Daemonnya turun dari pangkuan dan berlari mendahuluinya.

"Kau kira dirimu seperti udara, hah?"

Gadis penyihir yang sedari tadi mengintip semua kejadian di tempat itu, seolah membatu mendengarnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku," desisnya, berusaha melawan di tengah balutan ketakutan.

"Aku tak akan menempelkan kulitku yang hina ini padamu, penyihir," kata Mrs. Coulter, lirih namun menusuk. Lalu dia menjentikkan jari-jarinya, menimbulkan suara yang lebih keras dari suaranya sendiri, "tapi dia yang akan menyentuhmu."

Sosok yang hanya sedikit lebih pejal dari udara datang mendekatinya. Hawa dingin ikut mendekat dan segera merasuk menembus pori-pori penyihir yang malang itu.

"Specter ini tampaknya menyukaimu," kata Mrs. Coulter sambil melirik pada sosok yang nyaris transparan itu.

Penyihir itu kini pucat pasi. Nyaris seluruh bagian tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Tinggal kelopak matanya yang sesekali menutup menahan sakit, dan mulutnya yang patuh bersuara. Mulut itu tak bisa menolak untuk membeberkan semua yang diketahui otaknya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan lelaki gemuk yang memiliki daemon berwujud ular itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nasibnya pun sama dengan lelaki gemuk itu. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah. Bahkan nyawanya pun sendiri tak tertarik untuk menemaninya.

Monyet berbulu emas itu melompat ke pangkuan Mrs. Coulter. Keduanya tersenyum puas.

.

oOo

.

_**Lyra**_

_Seperti ada suara jeritan. Aku membuka mata. Dari mana asal suara itu?_

_Aku melihat dua penyihir yang bertugas menjagaku berdiri kaku. Mata mereka menatap nanar ke satu titik. Apa yang mereka lihat?_

_Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Tapi… ah! Sakiiiit! Leherku rasanya tercekik. Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Hentikan itu!" _

_Sakit di leherku langsung hilang. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Pan terbatuk-batuk. Di sebelahnya ada monyet berbulu emas. Jadi monyet jelek itu yang tadi mencekik Pan._

_Tunggu. Berarti yang bersuara tadi itu…_

"_Jangan takut, Lyra."_

_Ibuku. Ibuku yang kejam dan paling licik di seluruh dunia._

"_Mereka dikirim untuk membunuhmu. Tapi kau tak perlu takut."_

"_Mereka siapa?" tanyaku ketus. Aku tahu, ibuku termasuk orang yang membenciku._

"_Ah, kau tak perlu tahu siapa mereka, malaikat kecilku." _

_Aku melirik ke tubuh dua penyihir yang kaku tadi. Kenapa posisi mereka masih seperti itu? Apa mereka sudah mati? Kalau iya, siapa yang membunuh mereka? Jangan-jangan…_

"_Mereka dibunuh Specter," kata ibuku. Rupanya dia bisa membaca pikiranku._

_Aku ingat Specter. Makhluk aneh tanpa bentuk yang melayang-layang. Kerjanya melahap jiwa orang dewasa. Tapi…_

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak dibunuh Specter?"_

_Ibuku tersenyum. _

"_Anggap saja ibumu ini punya tolak bala, sayang. Mereka tak akan sanggup menyentuh sejumput pun rambutku. Tapi mereka tidak sendiri. Dan kau tidak aman di sini, sayangku."_

_Pan melompat ke pundakku. Aku memegangnya dan mendekapnya di dadaku. _

"_Tapi selama ada aku, kau tak perlu takut."_

_Suara itu. Aku ingat waktu kami bertemu pertama kali di Jordan. Suaranya yang lembut. Sorot matanya yang hangat. Aku ingat, aku dulu berharap bahwa dia adalah ibuku. Dan memang ternyata dia adalah ibu kandungku. Orang yang kini berbicara padaku._

"_Ah, sudahlah. Kita minum-minum dulu supaya kau tenang. Ya, sayang?" _

_Ibuku menuangkan air ke gelas kosong, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Dia sendiri minum langsung dari botolnya._

_Aku minum dari gelas itu hingga habis hampir dalam satu teguk. Ternyata aku haus._

"_Kita memang pernah punya masalah. Tapi kita akan memulai awal baru yang indah. Seperti keluarga lain. Ya, sayang?"_

_Mataku terasa berat. Tanganku seperti hilang dari tubuh. Aku seperti tidak menginjak tanah. _

_Pan jatuh dari dekapanku. Aku tidak mendengar suara 'buk' tubuhnya beradu dengan tanah. Mungkin monyet emas jelek itu sudah menangkapnya. Atau mungkin Will… eh, di mana Will?_

"_Selamat datang, anakku sayang."_

_Aku merasakan kepalaku jatuh ke benda yang hangat. Lalu semua gelap. Aku merasa tenang, sangat tenang._

.

- akhir Chorus -

* * *

Uhah! Selesai juga melewati jurang writer's block dan lembah ke-tidakPD-an. Hahaha… lebay mode on forever^^

Seperti biasa, di bawah ada keterangan yang semoga membantu ^^

_**Bukan sekedar glosarium**_

**Alethiometer**:

berasal dari kata "alethia" (kebenaran), alat ini memang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk kebenaran. Seperti kompas, alethiometer memiliki jarum penunjuk dan simbol-simbol. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membacanya. Lyra memiliki bakat alam karena bisa membaca alat ini tanpa diajari siapapun.

**Dunia Will**

adalah dunia yang kita tempati.

**Dunia Lyra**

adalah dunia paralel dengan dunia kita. Kota dan negara-negara yang ada di sana sama namun berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia kita. Perbedaannya lagi adalah bahwa setiap manusia di dunia Lyra memiliki daemon.

**Citagazze**

adalah semacam portal dari segala dunia.

Di Citagazze ini, Will membuat jendela untuk masuk ke dunianya untuk mengambil alethiometer yang dicuri Sir Charles. Lewat jendela itu pula, Will kabur untuk kembali ke Citagazze.

**Tentang Daemon**

Pada usia anak-anak, wujud daemon bisa berubah-ubah. Setelah manusia menginjak dewasa, daemonnya berwujud tetap. Jenis kelamin daemon bisa berbeda dari manusianya.

Daemon selalu berwujud binatang. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Lyra, Will mengira Pantalaimon (daemon Lyra) adalah binatang piaraan.

Manusia dan daemonnya tidak bisa terpisah jauh. Jika terpisah dalam jarak tertentu, manusia dan daemonnya akan merasa sangat kesakitan secara psikis. Jika daemon dilukai secara fisik, maka manusianya akan merasa sakit secara fisik. Kejahatan besar yang dilakukan Mrs. Coulter, yaitu ibu Lyra, adalah memutus anak-anak dari daemonnya.

Apakah daemon itu? Baca saja fic saya, Anda akan tahu sendiri ^^

Tambahan dikit:

Daemon Mrs. Coulter (ibu Lyra) adalah monyet emas. Namanya tidak disebutkan dalam buku. Daemon Lord Asriel (ayah Lyra) adalah macan tutul salju bernama Stelmaria. Saya sedang membuat fic tentang dua orang ini.

**Debu**

Maaf, Anda harus menafsir sendiri arti Debu ^^

Yang jelas, anak-anak tidak memiliki Debu. Setelah dewasa dan wujud daemonnya tetap, manusia baru dikelilingi Debu. Dan istilah Debu ini muncul di dunia Lyra. Di dunia Will (dunia kita) namanya adalah Bayangan. Di kedua dunia itu, Debu/Bayangan masih menjadi topik penelitian menarik –sekaligus terlarang- bagi ilmuwan.

Ada dua tokoh penting yang menyelidiki Debu/Bayangan itu, yaitu Lord Asriel (dari dunia Lyra) dan Stanislaus Grumman alias John Parry (ayah Will, dari dunia kita).

.

dan seperti biasa, manfaatkan tombol di bawah untuk berkomentar, mengkritik atau mencaci fic saya.

saya terima semua dengan senang hati ^^

.


	4. Verse 2

**DUA DUNIA, SATU JIWA**

**By: konohafled**

**.  
**

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum "Black and White"

Set: Black/Angst

Fandom: His Dark Materials (**Disclaimer: Phillip Pullman**)

Pairing: Lyra-Will

Makin lama kok makin gak kerasa atmosfer Black maupun Angst ya??? :(

Ya sudah, lanjut saja! Bagian ini -Verse 2- adalah bait-bait milik Will Parry. Kalau pada Verse 1 temanya adalah janji Lyra pada Will, sekarang gantian Will yang mencari Lyra. Temanya "Seeking for You".

Huruf _italic_ adalah POV Will

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

**- Verse 2-**

**Tekad Will**

**.  
**

_Aku tak sanggup berhenti berlari. Setiap kali mencoba berhenti, dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya seperti semua isi dadaku berdesakan keluar, ingin tumpah di saat bersamaan. Dan aku tidak bisa berpikir. _

_Aku harus lari. Lari untuk berpikir._

_Aku tak mengerti buat apa penyihir wanita itu membunuh ayahku. Karena cinta, katanya. Apa itu cinta? Ibuku cinta padaku, tapi toh aku tidak dibunuhnya. Aku sendiri pernah membunuh. Apa aku cinta orang yang kubunuh itu? Tidak. Apa dia cinta padaku? Tidak. Lalu kenapa orang membunuh orang lain?_

_Aku sendiri tidak sengaja membunuh. Toh orang itu mati juga. Jadi apa bedanya? _

_Ah ya. Bedanya, dia tidak mati di depan anaknya. Ayahku, orang yang telah kucari selama bertahun-tahun, dibunuh di depan mataku. Dibunuh saat aku baru sadar bahwa ia ayahku. Dibunuh saat aku belum sempat bilang apa-apa padanya. Saat dia juga belum sempat bilang apa-apa padaku. _

_Dan pembunuh itu seenaknya saja bunuh diri begitu tahu bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Oh, betapa gampangnya. Bunuh diri lalu lepas dari rasa sakit itu. Kau tahu kau membuatu sakit. Kau kira rasa sakitku ini langsung hilang begitu melihat kau mati? Kau kira setelah kau mati, kau lantas diampuni?_

_Kau sendiri bilang, kau penyihir. Dan penyihir tidak mengampuni._

"_Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!"_

_Apakah aku sudah menjerit? Apakah aku baru saja menjerit? _

_Kata orang, kalau dadamu terasa sesak seperti yang kurasakan sekarang, kau sebaiknya menjerit supaya dadamu terasa lega. Atau menangis, kalau kau perempuan. _

_Tapi tidak. Aku sudah berlari tanpa henti dan dadaku masih sesak. Aku sudah menjerit dan dadaku masih sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat kedua jariku putus. Jari putus dan rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung Pemegang Pisau Gaib seperti aku. Rasa sakit yang tidak hilang sekalipun diobati sihir terkuat. _

_Kecuali oleh minyak dari ayahku._

_Namanya _bloodmoss_. Ya, itu namanya. Lyra pernah bilang padaku. _

_Oh Lyra, Lyra. Banyak yang harus aku katakan padamu. Banyak yang harus kutanyakan padamu. Bisakah sakit di dadaku ini diobati dengan _bloodmoss_? Adakah sihir untuk menghidupkan orang mati? Bisakah alethiometer bicara pada orang mati? _

_Lyra, Lyra. Kau selalu pintar membaca alat itu. Tanpa kau dan alat itu, aku takkan tahu jendela mana yang harus kurobek dan kita masuki. Tanpa kau dan alat itu, aku akan… ah tidak. Tanpa alat itu pun, aku … aku harus ketemu kau. Ratu Penyihir itu baik padaku dan dia mau melindungiku. Tapi kau… ah, entahlah. Semua penyihir dan orang kuat itu boleh saja pergi, tidak menjagaku atau bahkan melawanku. Tapi kalau kau tidak ada, Lyra… kalau kau tidak bersamaku, aku… aku… ah, entahlah._

_Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku harus kembali. Aku harus ketemu kamu, Lyra. Harus!_

---

Will belum pernah melihat manusia seperti itu. Kulitnya –kalau bisa disebut kulit- terlalu pucat. Sepasang sayap menyembul dari punggung mereka. Ya, mereka memang bukan manusia. Mereka adalah _bene elim_ atau malaikat.

Tapi Will tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka. Dia tidak peduli walau mereka membujuknya untuk ikut mereka menemui Lord Asriel dan melupakan dulu Lyra. Dia cuma peduli pada Lyra. Dia cuma ingin bertemu Lyra.

Dia sudah melihat tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan. Mayat kedua penyihir yang ditugaskan menjaga dia dan Lyra, gelas kosong dan botol minuman, jejak-jejak kaki hewan yang nampaknya bukan milik Pantalaimon maupun daemon kedua penyihir itu, dan alethiometer. Alat itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa membacanya. Tidak juga kedua malaikat itu.

Mereka malah berpelukan erat, saling bisik dan saling bujuk. Will merasa iri. Mereka saling memiliki. Mereka bisa saling bicara, bercerita dan berbagi. Melihat itu, Will semakin merasa sendiri, sepi dan rindu.

"Saya sudah tahu di mana temanmu," kata Baruch, salah satu dari kedua malaikat itu.

"Di mana?" sahut Will tak sabar.

"Di lembah Himalaya, bersama seorang wanita. Dia selalu tidur. Nampaknya dia dibius."

Will langsung bisa menduga siapa wanita itu. Itu pasti Mrs. Coulter, ibu Lyra sendiri.

"Ayo kita segera ke Lord Asriel," kata Balthamos, malaikat yang satunya.

"Tidak. Aku harus menemukan Lyra dulu. Dia harus dibebaskan dari wanita itu," kata Will.

"Ada masalah yang lebih mendesak daripada soal temanmu itu, Will," bujuk Baruch.

Lalu Will mendengar banyak nama asing dari mulut kedua malaikat itu. Metatron, Lord Regent, Gunung Berkabut, Dunia Kematian, dan entah apa lagi. Rencana bermunculan di kepalanya setiap kali ia mendengar nama-nama baru dan alasan mengapa ia harus ikut mereka. Tetapi semua rencana itu langsung kandas pula di kepalanya setiap kali ia menyadari bahwa Lyra tidak bersamanya.

Tak ada yang bisa membujuknya untuk berubah pikiran. Dia harus menemukan Lyra, dengan atau tanpa mereka. Dia harus bertemu Lyra, setolol apapun alasannya.

Kedua malaikat itu akhirnya menyerah. Mereka tahu apa yang dirasakan Will. Mereka telah merasakan yang lebih dalam dari itu.

Tapi Will tidak tahu itu. Yang dia tahu hanya satu: Dia harus bersama Lyra. Harus.

--- akhir Verse 2 ---

* * *

Seperti biasa, ada sedikit keterangan yang semoga membantu^^

_**Alethiometer**_

berasal dari kata "alethia" (kebenaran), alat ini memang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk kebenaran. Seperti kompas, alethiometer memiliki jarum penunjuk dan simbol-simbol. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membacanya. Lyra memiliki bakat alam karena bisa membaca alat ini tanpa diajari siapapun.

_**Dunia Lyra**_

adalah dunia paralel dengan dunia kita. Kota dan negara-negara yang ada di sana sama namun berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia kita. Perbedaannya lagi adalah bahwa setiap manusia di dunia Lyra memiliki daemon.

_**Daemon**_

Pada usia anak-anak, wujud daemon bisa berubah-ubah. Setelah manusia menginjak dewasa, daemonnya berwujud tetap. Jenis kelamin daemon bisa berbeda dari manusianya.

Daemon selalu berwujud binatang. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Lyra, Will mengira Pantalaimon (daemon Lyra) adalah binatang piaraan.

Manusia dan daemonnya tidak bisa terpisah jauh. Jika terpisah dalam jarak tertentu, manusia dan daemonnya akan merasa sangat kesakitan secara psikis. Jika daemon dilukai secara fisik, maka manusianya akan merasa sakit secara fisik. Kejahatan besar yang dilakukan Mrs. Coulter, yaitu ibu Lyra, adalah memutus anak-anak dari daemonnya.

Apakah daemon itu? Baca saja fic saya, Anda akan tahu sendiri ^^

_**Debu**_

Maaf, Anda harus menafsir sendiri arti Debu ^^

Yang jelas, anak-anak tidak memiliki Debu. Setelah dewasa dan wujud daemonnya tetap, manusia baru dikelilingi Debu. Dan istilah Debu ini muncul di dunia Lyra. Di dunia Will (dunia kita) namanya adalah Bayangan. Di kedua dunia itu, Debu/Bayangan masih menjadi topik penelitian menarik –sekaligus terlarang- bagi ilmuwan.


	5. Chorus to fade

**DUA DUNIA, SATU JIWA**

**By: konohafled**

**.  
**

Ditulis untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum "Black and White"

Set: Black/Angst

Pairing: Lyra-Will

Bagian terakhir sudah di depan mata. Bisakah saya menghadirkan suasana angst di sini? Semoga XD

Seperti biasa, disclaimer: Phillip Pullman. Saya hanya menafsirkan trilogi yang cerdas His Dark Materials ke dalam fan fiction yang sederhana ini.

Akan ada pergantian POV antara Lyra dan Will, selain normal POV tentunya. Huruf _italic_ adalah POV Lyra atau Will… nanti ada keterangannya kok.

Bab terakhir ini tentu saja mengambil tema "Black Day" … selamat membaca ^-^

* * *

**- Chorus (to fade) –**

**Ksatria dan Penafsir **

.

_**Will**_

_Aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi, Lyra. Aku harus melawan suara ibumu yang begitu memabukkan. Dia seperti magnet yang menarik-narik aku untuk percaya pada ucapannya. Aku belum bilang padamu kalau dia sempat mengingatkan aku pada ibu yang kutinggalkan. Ya, kau benar Lyra. Dia memang licik, sangat licik. Dia tahu betul apa yang membuatku lemah. _

_Aku sempat bertanya dalam hati, apakah kau nanti seperti dia? Ah, tapi kau beda. Kau memang pintar bicara seperti ibumu. Pantas si beruang Iorek itu menjuluki kamu Silvertongue, lidah perak yang membuat lawan bicaramu silau. Dan aku selalu bisa kau selamatkan dengan lidahmu itu._

_Seperti sekarang, kau bisa membujuk harpy, makhluk gaib ini, untuk membawa kita keluar dari Dunia Kematian. Dunia yang menyedihkan tapi kita rindukan. Kau bisa bertemu sahabatmu, Roger. Aku bisa bertemu hantu ayahku. Dia ternyata memang petualang berani, persis seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini. Kau lihat bagaimana dia memandu kita, kan? Bisakah aku seperti dia kalau aku dewasa nanti?_

_Ah, kenapa aku repot-repot memikirkan itu? Yang belum terjadi biarlah jadi urusan nanti. Kita sudah sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi dengan kau, Lyra, aku merasa ringan. Aku tidak lupa pada perjalanan sulit yang harus kita tempuh, pada bahaya yang harus kita hindari, dan pada ibu yang terpaksa kutinggalkan. Aku tidak perlu lupa itu semua, tapi aku tetap merasa tenang. Seperti inikah indahnya punya sahabat? Pantas kau rela berpisah dengan daemonmu untuk menyeberang ke Dunia Kematian, untuk bertemu sahabatmu yang telah menjadi hantu._

_Aku mau menggantikannya, Lyra. Jika dia di dunia luar sana, lalu luruh menjadi debu kosmis dan bersatu dengan debu daemonnya, aku akan menggantikannya. Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu selama hidupku, Lyra Silvertongue_.

.

------

.

_**Lyra**_

_Will, aku merasa aneh. Apakah kau juga merasakannya? Kau memang tidak punya, oh salah. Kau punya daemon, tapi kau belum melihatnya. Ya, kan? _

_Will, kau ingat? Aku pernah bilang, kalau terpisah jauh dari daemon pasti terasa sakit. Memang sakit. Kau mungkin juga merasakannya sekarang, meskipun kau belum melihat wujud daemonmu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Aku merasa senang. Aneh, kan?_

_Ah, mungkin juga tidak aneh. Aku sudah bertemu Roger, maksudku hantu Roger. Dia ternyata tidak marah padaku. Dan kau bertemu hantu ayahmu. Oh, aku senang melihatnya. Kalian berdua tidak banyak bicara, tapi aku senang melihat wajah kalian berdua. Kau pasti bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku tidak tahu rasanya punya ayah. Dia dulu kupanggil Paman, karena semua orang mengajariku begitu. Dia sendiri tidak bilang kalau dia ayahku. John Faa yang bilang. Dia orang gypsy yang pernah menolongku. Kau ingat ceritaku, kan?_

_Aku tak pernah tanya siapa ayahku. Aku tak pernah mencarinya. Entah kenapa. Mungkin aku tidak butuh seorang ayah. Atau ibu. Tapi melihat kau dan ayahmu saling bicara, entah mengapa aku ikut senang. Seolah aku sendiri yang mencari ayah dan menemukannya di sini. Aneh, kan?_

_._

-------

.

Gelap. Terlalu gelap, bahkan untuk mata yang sedang meninggalkan Dunia Kematian. Jalan berbatu yang mereka lalui sepertinya tidak tulus memberi restu pada manusia dan hantu-hantu yang berangkat menuju dunia terang, yang kali ini adalah Dunia Lyra. Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik daripada itu, karena Lyra dan Will harus menemukan daemon mereka kembali.

Tanpa daemon, mereka akan jadi manusia tanpa jiwa seperti sisa santapan Specter. Bahkan bagi Will yang belum tahu daemonnya seperti apa.

"Kita sudah berjalan jauh," seru seorang hantu. "Terlalu jauh!"

"Gelap," gerutu hantu lain.

"Kalian tahu jalan nggak, sih?" protes salah satu hantu yang kesal.

Hati Lyra mencelos. Will sudah bersiap membalas omelan hantu-hantu yang tak tahu terima kasih itu. Tapi ketika kata-katanya sudah sampai di ujung lidah, terdengar suara hantu Roger.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia kan dari dunia yang kita tuju."

Hantu-hantu anak-anak bergumam membenarkan.

"Sudah kubilang, dia akan datang. Dia pasti datang menyelamatkan kita," kata hantu Roger.

Tapi Lyra menangkap ragu di balik suara Roger. Dia merasa sobat kecilnya itu sedang berusaha menghapus rasa bersalah di hati Lyra. Dia merasa anak lelaki yang tak akan sempat tumbuh lebih tua darinya itu kini mulai meragukan kemampuannya. Bahkan alethiometer pun tidak bisa menjadi peta.

Gadis itu pun mulai merasa ragu. Will menangkap gelagat itu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain terus berjalan. Dia menggenggam erat sarung belati di pinggangnya, berharap Pisau Gaib itu bisa merobek jalan pintas ke dunia yang mereka tuju.

Tapi jalan pintas itulah yang sedang mereka lalui. Gelap, dingin dan berbatu terjal. Tapi itulah jalan pintas satu-satunya.

Jangan salahkan gelap yang tak memandu kaki kiri Lyra. Salahkan ujung batu tajam yang terlalu dekat dengan palung. Salahkan ledakan di dunia lain yang menciptakan palung itu.

Kaki Lyra seolah menyerah pasrah dibawa batu-batu yang terus menggelinding turun menuju jurang tanpa dasar. Tubuhnya menyusul, terhempas tanpa ada yang menyambut di bawahnya. Bak pemain akrobat profesional, tubuhnya berputar di udara, bersiap jatuh entah di mana dan kapan. Tangan-tangan terentang ingin menangkap tubuh itu. Tapi apalah artinya puluhan tangan itu. Tanpa daging, tulang dan otot, mereka tak akan mampu menyentuh sehelai pun rambut manusia hidup seperti Lyra.

Dalam kegelapan Lyra melihat itu semua. Melihat segala benda jungkir balik adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Tapi yang terlintas di kepalanya saat itu hanya satu kata.

"WILL!"

Bahkan sebelum kata itu terucap, telah ada kata meluncur dari si empunya nama.

"LYRA!"

Bukan hanya gelap yang menghalangi dia menghambur dan menangkap tangan Lyra. Nyawa dua manusia mini –mata-mata Lord Asriel yang kini sepenuh hati membantu mereka- dan terutama adalah janji. Janji untuk membebaskan hantu-hantu resah itu dari Dunia Kematian yang lebih buruk daripada neraka yang digambarkan di kitab-kitab suci. Janji yang harus tetap ditepati meskipun dia atau Lyra mati.

Tapi kematian bukan pilihan, kan?

Perih, sakit, dan menggigil. Itulah yang dirasakan Lyra. Rasa sakit itu mengirisnya lebih dalam daripada saat dia harus berpisah dari Pantalaimon. Dia tak pernah membayangkan ada rasa sakit yang lebih hebat daripada dipisahkan dari daemon. Mungkin bukan lebih sakit, tapi rasa sakit yang berbeda.

Will pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"_Lyra, jangan pergi dariku_."

"_Will, aku tak bisa hentikan ini_."

Tak ada yang siap berpisah. Will yang selalu sendiri, tak sanggup berpisah dari Lyra. Padahal dia bisa hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa teman. Lyra yang baru beberapa minggu mengenal Will, tak mau berpisah darinya. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa.

Lyra berharap alethiometer bisa memberitahu dia cara untuk berhenti jungkir balik di jurang tanpa dasar ini dan kembali ke sisi Will. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia mengambil alethiometer dan membacanya di saat seperti ini?

Sang Penafsir terus terjun tanpa ada tubuh Ksatria yang menahannya.

Will berharap Pisau Gaib bisa merobek dunia menuju ke tubuh Lyra jatuh, lalu membawanya kembali ke sini. Tapi dunia mana yang harus dia robek jika semua sudah ternganga di depannya?

Sang Ksatria bimbang tanpa bisikan Sang Penafsir yang memandunya.

"_Tangkap aku, Will_"

Hawa selalu merindukan Adam.

"_Lyra, kau di mana? Aku tak bisa melihatmu!_"

Adam selalu mencari Hawa.

Itulah hukum yang berlaku. Tapi dua insan itu belum tahu. Mereka bahkan belum merumuskan kata rindu.

Mereka masih sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk petualangan sebesar ini, untuk perasaan sedalam ini. Dan untuk memaknai hubungan sepurba ini. Mereka tidak tahu. Tanpa ksatria, penafsir hanya bisa membaca tanda-tanda dan memendam artinya. Tanpa penafsir, ksatria hanya bisa bergerak tanpa arah. Tanpa tubuh, jiwa hanya menjadi hantu. Tanpa jiwa, tubuh hanyalah tinggal batu.

Dan Adam dan Hawa adalah satu.

Tapi kini tidak ada yang sempat mengajarkan itu pada mereka. Tidak juga jarak yang merentang dan jurang yang menganga itu.

.

--- DUA DUNIA, SATU JIWA berakhir di sini ---

* * *

Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Fiuuuh!!! Semoga bab ini cukup terasa suasana Black-nya. Ending di bukunya nggak sekelam ini kok…

Oke, sebelum Anda beranjak pergi, ada baiknya (buat saya :D) Anda klik tombol di ujung bawah sana meninggalkan komentar ;)

Seperti biasa, ada sedikit keterangan yang semoga membantu^^

_**Alethiometer**_

berasal dari kata "alethia" (kebenaran), alat ini memang berfungsi sebagai penunjuk kebenaran. Seperti kompas, alethiometer memiliki jarum penunjuk dan simbol-simbol. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membacanya. Lyra memiliki bakat alam karena bisa membaca alat ini tanpa diajari siapapun.

_**Dunia Lyra**_

adalah dunia paralel dengan dunia kita. Kota dan negara-negara yang ada di sana sama namun berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia kita. Perbedaannya lagi adalah bahwa setiap manusia di dunia Lyra memiliki daemon.

_**Daemon**_

Ha! Anda sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kan?

Daemon adalah insting, akal dan alam bawah sadar manusia. Ingin gambaran yang (semoga) lebih hidup tentang daemon? Baca fic saya setelah ini, "Benih"

Apa itu _**Penafsir**_ dan _**Ksatria**_?

Enggg… itu sih penafsiran saya atas peran Lyra dan Will ^^

Lyra adalah sang Penafsir karena dia dibekali alethiometer dan bisa membaca tanda-tanda yang ditunjukkannya. Peran lebih universalnya adalah pikiran atau jiwa. Itu cocok dengan karakter Lyra yang lebih menonjolkan pikiran dan lidahnya dalam bertindak.

Will adalah sang Ksatria karena dia memegang Pisau Gaib dan bisa menggunakannya dengan lincah. Peran lebih universalnya adalah tubuh. Cocok dengan karakternya yang menutup diri, namun jadi mencuat setelah kehadiran Lyra; setelah diisi olehnya.


End file.
